You are like a little brother to me Spencer
by Frozen Fox14
Summary: Derek told him to keep his vest on but Spencer didn't listen.. Set after 1x09 "Derailed"


Warning; contains spanking. sorry

Derek Morgan was an honest man who would do anything for anybody even if it meant putting himself in danger. He wanted his friends and family to know that he cared enough to put himself out there for them and that his door was always open if they needed to talk to someone. Now sometimes he could not always go out of his way to protect those he cares for because sometimes people don't want to see him coming through the door, okay so he may be a little intimidating sometimes. But if they knew him, they would know that he could just be a big teddy bear. When you play the role of 'big brother' on a team/family, there are things you just need to do if the father figures won't because they seemed to come to the conclusion that they don't need to do it. Derek knew he needed to do it, Spencer probably would not expect it because it was something that no adult really had to worry about because it was something that only children usually went through but it worked before and it will work again. Sure for now, Spencer may not like Derek but he could live with that knowing that he did what was right for the situation. Actions have consequences, negative or positive.  
Derek loved Spencer like a little brother, the young genius seemed to bring out something in people that just made them want to protect him from harm. Sure he teased the young genius a lot but not enough to hurt him or anything. Well now he was taking the big brother role very seriously because his younger brother did something dangerous and it was up to Derek to show him that he just could not get away with stuff like that.

Pulling up to the apartment complex that the young genius was living in, Derek parked his car and walked up the steps, pushing the button and waiting for a response from the boy. Arms crossed as he glanced off to the side, just an old habit. Sometimes it was hard not being paranoid after all the cases he's dealt with and where he grew up, what he's been through in school. You can't blame a guy for acting on instinct..

"Hello?" Came Spencer's voice through the speaker, confused and a little shocked.

"Pretty boy, its me, open up" Derek said very casually like he was only here to visit.

The little buzz let Derek know that he could go in, opening the door and sliding in, he quickly made his way up the stairs and to the other mans room, hardening his heart for what he was about to do because it was not going to be easy. But he had to do it just to ensure that his little brother will think next time something like this happens in the future that safety isn't something to play around with. Especially when they are federal agents constantly in danger.  
Before he had the chance of knocking on the door, it swung open, revealing a skinny Spencer Reid wearing a hoodie and sweatpants. The complete opposite from what he usually donned every day at work, but Derek wasn't complaining because what everyone did on their spare time was their business.

"What can I do for you Morgan?" Spencer looked up at him, head tilting a little to the side as he waited for an explanation from the older one.

Derek at the point was keeping everything under control after seeing the young genius brought up some of the strong emotions from earlier that day but he could push them down enough so that he could manage it carefully. Stepping into the apartment and carefully avoiding Spencer, a smile on his face when he noticed the shocked expression yet again.

"We need to talk about what happened earlier on the train." He turned and fixed Spencer with a stern expression on his face, arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you mean we need to talk about earlier? How I saved everyone's life? How if it wasn't for me, more people could have been killed!?" Spencer spat out at Derek as his eyes narrowed slightly but not as intense as the stern gaze the older one was giving.

Derek sighed and leaned against the armrest of the couch, looking over at Spencer for a moment, he wasn't really expecting this kind of reaction and he didn't want things to get messy because all he wanted to do was talk it out first. Taking a deep breath, Derek held his hands up in surrender for a moment, then smiled a little.

"I am not saying what you did was less heroic or anything but I think you could have handled it with your vest on, it would have been safer for you to keep it on regardless of what the UnSub has said to you. What you did was reckless and it could have cost you your life Spencer Reid!" Derek stood up again and walked over to the boy wonder and stared him down, maybe acting a little to antagonistic but he wanted to let him know that it was serious.  
"He could have shot you straight in the chest as soon as the vest came off! Did you ever stop to think about that!? Hmm? He could have blitzed attacked you or who knows what else as soon as you set your vest down! Then there would be another casualty!"

Spencer squared his tin shoulders and stood up to Derek, the fight or flight response seemed to point to fight in the smaller man, it was lucky he knew how to stand his ground. Verbally at least.

"I knew the risks and I calculated everything, I thought about it all before I even stepped foot inside the train. Clearly it paid off because I am standing here, Elle is still alive so are all the remaining passengers! I would have been shot at if I didn't comply or booted off and we wouldn't have had another chance to get that close again!" Spencer knew how to speak firmly yet quickly, making himself heard and understood. Narrowing his eyes more as he glared at Derek.

Clearly he wasn't getting through to the little genius by speaking so Derek grabbed the thin upper arm, spun him around and quickly landed five stinging swats to the behind in front of him. Spencer inhaled sharply as he tried freeing himself from the grip and getting out of the line of fire as more swats rained down on his bottom, they seriously stung. Has Morgan done this before!?

"Derek, Derek stop! You can't do this!" He yelped out as the older man continued the assault to his bottom, squirming as best he could while standing there feeling like a naughty child who was just caught sneaking some cookies.

"I've tried speaking to you at work and now Spencer but I never got through, if this is the only way to get through to you then I will do it." Derek landed five more swats, twenty in total which was something he originally planned on delivering but now it felt excessive. But it felt like the spanking was something you'd give a five year old. Then again spanking an adult was not something that happened all the time, well in moments like this but then again nothing was really normal for Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid. Their lives were far from normal, given their line of work.

"Okay, ow, please I am sorry" Spencer's voice cracked a little as the tears have started flowing freely and he went still, accepting his fate. Not liking it but accepting it.

"Now, you have an eidetic memory, do you know what I've said and where I am coming from? I just want you safe Spencer, I don't want to see you die, you are far too young man. You are like a little brother and well the team would be devastated. You are far too important." Derek pulled the younger man close into a tight embrace after turning him around so they were facing each other again. Rubbing his back gently, comfort after a spanking was vital because if it didn't happen it would seem like a beating instead.

"Yeah.. I do. Thanks Derek." Spencer mumbled awkwardly against the hard chest that he was shoved into rather quickly, returning the embrace with embarrassment.

"Lets order some take out, I am starving! What about you my man?" Derek returned to his usual cheerful self, now that he got everything he needed to off of his chest.  
"I was thinking pizza but chinese would be good too!"

"Nah, I am so not hungry.." Came Spencer's quiet reply as he stepped away from the man who just spanked him.

"Don't lie to me Spencer or I will give you another spanking, this time I will put you over my knee." Derek threatened but it was an empty threat because he couldn't possibly do that again at the moment.

"Alright, pizza sounds good."

"Great, cause you are paying!"

"Seriously!? Fine!"

* * *

Kayyy so what you think of this? :P


End file.
